Bubble Baths
by MrsLillianReid
Summary: Hotch decides to run a bath for his girlfriend Dani. Hotch/OC fluff, sexual mention


Disclaimer: Don't own anything Criminal Minds or NCIS related. Dani is my OC

Danielle Anderson unlocked the door to Aaron Hotchner's house after a long day at the NCIS HQ in Quantico. Hotch had given her a key to his house a few months back. The couple had been going steady for nearly 15 months.

Hotch was ready to move on from Haley, Dave had reminded him that she would want him to move on and that moving on was not forgetting.

Dani had been quite tired for a few weeks. With the Department of Defence running interviews this week, she knew it was only a matter of time before she was put under the microscope and that she would be reviewed for her actions in the Bodnar case (if you don't watch NCIS it doesn't matter. Ziva (an NCIS agent) killed a terrorist guy in revenge and in self defence and there is a whole investigation into the matter). She was also worried because she had been running an operation to catch a high level terrorist, whom she had ordered defensive gun fire onto that day killing him.

The weight of the possibility that his followers might attack her was weighing down on her mind. She was also stressed because her ex-husband had been trying to get into contact with her for 2 weeks now. She didn't want to talk to him as the one time she picked up he had been asking for money. He didn't deserve her charity, he would never pay her back in any form.

Aaron had noticed her behaviour before he went on a case 2 weeks prior, they had caught the guy, then had gone straight to the bordering state as they too had needed their help. He had gotten back 3 days ago, however Dani had been too busy with an operation to visit.

He had invited her over to his house once he found out that she was free. Jack was at JJ's as he wanted to sleep over with Henry. Aaron saw this as the perfect opportunity for some alone time with his stressed girlfriend as once Jack knew that Dani was open he would want to spend the whole day with her.

"Aaron" Dani called out to the house, setting her bag onto the floor by the door and kicking if her heels.

"Up Here" he called back.

While Dani was walking up the stairs she asked "Is Jack here?" hoping to see the 8 year old whom she loved as her own.

"He's sleeping over with Henry tonight" he told her as she made it to the top of the steps, still In the room he was in when she arrived waiting for Dani.

Dani followed the sound of his voice to the left the hall and felt something soft on her toe. She looked down to see a red rose petal and around it many more, she followed the path of petals to the bathroom where the door stood ajar. Dani pushed the door open to see Aaron standing in the middle of the room, wearing a blue business shirt the top buttons undone, and his usual black trouser pants and no shoes.

Dani began to look around the room and saw what Aaron had set up. The bath was filled, bubbles up the top, going over the brim of the bath.

Around the bath sat numerous tea lights and a bucket filled with ice, 2 glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Dani looked at Aaron, at a loss for words.

"You've been stressed lately, so I thought I could treat you."

"This is wonderful Aaron."

"Let's hop in shall we." Hotch said closing the door.

The couple lay in the bath, naked and drinking wine.

The pair talked about all sorts of things, from their childhoods to favourite things, when they weren't they lay, her sitting on his lap, kissing and stroking each other. Aarons thumb kept a steady pattern on her back, up and down her spine.

Aaron had not felt so content in he knew not how long. Danielle had not recall ever feeling so safe and happy.

For this time was not about, murder, crime, work, friends, children. This was about them and for a moment they could just be Aaron and Dani.

Once the pair was out of the bath, dry and fully clothed they sat down on the couch, eating their dinner.

Once their plates sat in the sink, they headed back to the couch and put on a movie.

Soon they were in a heated make-out (sorry couldn't find a better word for it) session. Their hands were once again touching each other.

"Wanna head up to the bedroom?" Aaron asked huskily

"Yeah I suppose" Dani breathed out, she turned to stand up but was soon whisked off her feet by a standing Aaron.

Aaron held her by her bum and legs , as he held legs on either side of himself.

The couple continued to kiss as Aaron carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom, he shut the door behind them and sat her down on the bed, climbing on top of her.

The couple lay embraced, naked and tired after the most passionate and wonderful time of having sex.

"Maybe I should run you a bath more often, cause that was great" Aaron said

"Maybe you should" Dani said, rolling on top of her lover for another round passion.


End file.
